


Night Terrors

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship/Love, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Moments, Protectiveness, Slash, canon character death, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is awakened by a nightmare that is not his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Surprise the Mugwump Drabble Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hrroundrobin/22310.html) at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin).

**Title:** Night Terrors  
 **Summary:** Harry is awakened by a nightmare that is not his own.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Vague reference to a canon death in Deathly Hallows.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the [Surprise the Mugwump Drabble Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hrroundrobin/22310.html) at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin).  
This is dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane). I hope you're feeling better soon and that you like this little surprise:)

Night Terrors

  
It was strange to be awakened by a nightmare that was not his own. There was no pain shooting through his scar, just the horrified cries coming from the bed next to him.

This was uncharted territory and Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Ron always provided a source of comfort to Harry during his night terrors, not the other way around. But when Ron screamed for Fred, Harry ran to his side and gently roused him.

"Stay?" Ron whispered.

Harry crawled into bed, held Ron close as he cried, and did his best to keep the demons away.  



End file.
